1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus that can display a review image, a display method of an image capture apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image capture apparatus having a review display function for displaying a captured image on an entire display screen in place of a live view image has been known which is configured so as to let a user to review captured images captured by a user's operation while displaying a live view displaying data of a captured image outputted for each predetermined time period from an image capture unit in real time on a display screen in a photographing mode. Hereinafter, a captured image displayed in real time on a display screen while displaying a live view is referred to as “live view image” and a captured image displayed for review after operation by a user is referred to as “review image”.
Furthermore, an image capture apparatus having a review display function has been known which also has a function to display captured images captured by a user's operation on a portion of a display screen while displaying a live view image. Hereinafter, a captured image displayed on a portion of a display screen while displaying a live view image is referred to as “mini photographing review image”.
By displaying a mini photographing review image while displaying a live view image, a live view display is no longer interrupted as in the case of a review image being displayed on an entire display screen. Therefore, it becomes possible for a user to review a photographing result while maintaining a state that allows the user to photograph promptly.
Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-117163 discloses a technology relating to an image capture apparatus that displays a mini photographing review image on a portion of a display screen while displaying a live view image.